


Oh God I'm Sick of Sleeping Alone

by thunderstormsablaze



Series: Something Wicked This Way Comes [3]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Song fic, making up for lost time i guess, neither have any brain cells, they kiss a lot, they're trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderstormsablaze/pseuds/thunderstormsablaze
Summary: Soft kisses and lazy mornings never felt so sweet.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Eddie Kingston
Series: Something Wicked This Way Comes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178633
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Oh God I'm Sick of Sleeping Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Song is "Backseat Serenade" by All Time Low  
> Also I'm terrible at writing fluff so I'm sorry if this wasn't very fluffy. I tried.

_ Lazy lover  
_ _ Find a place for me again _

More gentle relearning of each other's lips before they have to reluctantly pull away, the door to the doctor opening and their aches and pains returning full force. Ginger smiles, tenderly wiping away a little blood dripping from blue eyes's mouth, regretting that he put it there but knowing it was for the best. His brain screams at him to say it was all a mistake, end it all here before they get hurt worse. But this time he swears it's different. He's learned so much in their nine years apart, and will do better. He won't hurt blue eyes anymore, not now, not ever again.

Blue eyes grins back, the first genuine grin in ages. In fact he doesn't remember the last time he felt this happy. In his head he knows he can't do this again, that this will crash and burn and he'll be left alone once more, but he can't keep fighting this. He's not strong enough. Especially now when they just went through a war, that self restraint is all gone. And he can't be mad at it, all the pent up emotion rushes through him, mixing with the pain and giving him such a rush. Emotions he hasn't allowed himself to feel in nine years, happiness, adoration, it's so good to feel them again. 

Ginger goes into the exam room first, wincing from the tacks still littering his skin. Blue eyes hesitates at the door until the ginger rolls his eyes affectionately, grabbing his wrist and pulling him into the room too. After all, it's not like he doesn't need to be checked on too. The doctor's eyes twinkle with amusement, watching them silently bicker like an old married couple. In a sense, they are. They knew each other so long ago, so intimately, it's not difficult to pick it back up again, even with all the differences of almost a decade they fall back into old rhythms. Sure, it's awkward at times, but when they're not fighting their instincts it becomes that much easier to remember. 

_ You felt it once before  
_ _ I know you did  
_ _ I could see it _

The next evening their injuries hurt less, allowing them to move with a bit less pain. Which is how blue eyes ended up outside a hotel room at 6pm. He doesn't know why he showed up outside the door, hell he doesn't even know if it's the right one. But his feet led him there, and he decides to trust his instincts again. Besides, he's not like he can't just play it off as a mistake if he gets the wrong door. With that in mind, he knocks on it, hearing some shuffling until it opens.

Ginger expected a quiet night in for himself, keep healing from the intensity of the prior night and finally bring himself to watch some of blue eyes matches- he avoided them for so long to avoid bad memories. But he can finally watch them now, knowing they're made up. What he doesn't expect is hearing someone at his door. With a quiet groan he gets up, padding over to the door and opening it, instantly a lovesick smile crossing his lips. 

A sigh of relief, he did get the right door. A mirroring sappy smile across his face, blue eyes stares at the gingers bare chest for a moment until he remembers what he came for. He shakes himself out of it and asks him on a date. A proper one, not just walking around the city and running from the police. They're older now, a bit more mature, and their bodies likely wouldn't be up for something like that. All he gets is a quiet chuckle in response before a nod, the ginger disappearing to pull on a shirt and some shoes before they're off. 

_ Whiskey Princess  
_ _ Drink me under, pull me in _

They make their way to a quiet bar, so reminiscent of their old dates. But different, this one is clean, a welcoming ambiance instead of a threatening one. They get a quiet booth to themselves, ordering their usual drinks, a cold beer for the ginger and a whiskey on the rocks for blue eyes. Quiet laughter as they realize their drinks of choice haven't changed, they let the alcohol lower their walls a little and begin to talk for the first time since reuniting.

Both of them air their grievances, the decade of built up anguish and distrust pouring out, laying themselves raw on the table. More vulnerable than ever before, but a sense of trust in both. Blue eyes afraid of being heartbroken again, left behind without a second thought for something better; ginger terrified of making another mistake, hurting the one he loves more and not getting a chance at redemption. It's hard for them to talk like this, never ones to express their emotions that deeply. But after a long time they get on the same page, content smiles across their lips.

Between their second and third drinks they lean over the table and steal a kiss, a warmth rushing through them. Blue eyes smiles, taking gingers hand gently and squeezing it, finally able to touch him outside of his dreams. It feels so much better in the real world, actual calluses and warmth under his fingers rather than figments of his imagination. And all he knows is he's not going to let go without a fight. 

_ You had me at come over boy  
_ _ I need a friend  
_ _ I understand _

After a few hours they get ready to leave, well, not after bickering over who pays the bill. After kissing blue eyes quickly, ginger smirks and leaves the money on the table before dragging blue eyes away, too fast for him to realize what happened. Once outside and half a block away, blue eyes realizes he was played and glares at ginger playfully, punching him in the arm as ginger laughs his ass off. 

Blue eyes meant to go back to his own room, he really did. But somehow he ended up half naked in gingers bed, laying together on top of the blankets and tracing each other's scars. Wary of the still-healing wounds, yet wanting to relearn the others body as soon as possible. Occasionally one winces, the offending hand quickly withdrawn and a gentle kiss to apologise. Ginger smiles and just looks at him for the first time, finally able to see him without the pressure of the cameras and needing to put on a good show. 

Blue eyes chuckles and admires how much more muscle ginger built in his years away, running his fingers over his beard lightly. That's a change, and the haircut. But it's a good change, it suits this older and more scarred version of ginger. He smiles, suddenly brought back to ages ago when they used to do this after every match, reassure themselves the one they loved was okay. It's nostalgic in a way. He presses his lips to gingers shoulder and wraps his arms around him, enjoying another body to keep him company in the dark of a hotel until he drifts off to sleep.

_ Backseat serenade  
_ _ Dizzy hurricane  
_ _ Oh god, I'm sick of sleeping alone _

Ginger wakes up early the next morning, a comfortable warmth tucked against his side and he looks over, a lazy smile covering his face. He missed this so much, and he's not going to fuck it up again with his stupidity. Blue eyes looks so calm here, peaceful and more vulnerable. Years younger than he really is. Ginger kisses his forehead gently, careful to not wake him, but he couldn't help himself. It's times like these he wishes he knew how to use a phone better so he could immortalize this moment in a picture.

Minutes or hours later, ginger doesn't know, he's too caught up staring, the other man slowly blinks open his eyes. A quiet yawn, stretching out until he realises he isn't alone in the bed anymore. A gentle smile as ginger chuckles, just watching him become alert like a sleepy kitten just barely aware of his surroundings. Blue eyes grumbles and buries his face in the ginger's chest, closing his eyes and falling back asleep, gentle arms surrounding him. 

_ You're salty like a summer day  
_ _ Kiss the sweat away  
_ _ To your radio _

Blue eyes eventually rouses himself enough to face the world of the waking, a soft smile as he realizes he's still held by ginger, the other man not leaving him. Ginger smiles back and kisses him gently before sliding out of bed, getting room service he ordered a few minutes ago and taking it back to the bed. They sit up and start eating, blue eyes laughing quietly when he sees the other remembered his favorite food. Stealing bites from each other's plates, they set the empty plates on the side table.

Ginger smiles and presses his lips to blue eyes cheek, a playful spark in his eyes as he asks how the other would feel about a road trip. A raised eyebrow in response but followed by a slow nod, ginger grins and steals another kiss before getting up, letting blue eyes get ready before dragging him out to his truck. They climb in and ginger smiles, a mirrored one in exchange by blue eyes before ginger starts driving to Williston, Florida for a day adventuring in Devil's Den.

_ Backseat serenade  
_ _ Little hand grenade  
_ _ Oh god, I'm sick of sleeping alone _

Two hours later of laughter and comfortable silence they arrive at the Den, getting fitted with snorkel equipment and wetsuits, and told where the dangerous areas are. They nod and soon are off, getting in the water and looking around. Their time alternates between play fighting in the water and getting lost in the beauty of their surroundings, watching the fish swim around in the water. 

After a while they get tired of swimming but don't want to leave the water, instead floating around the cave on their backs, hands intertwined so they don't stray too far. Soft whispers exchange back and forth partnered with lazy kisses, until they get tired of that and continue fighting in the water, dunking each other under the water and exploring the fish. Enjoying their time together with no responsibilities apart from not drowning. 

Eventually the Den closes to visitors for the day and they're forced out of the water, exhausted but content as they drive to the nearest restaurant to get dinner. It's so similar to their old spontaneous adventures, getting in the car and driving until they reach somewhere exciting. Sure, this was somewhat planned, but it's still a reminder of where they came from, the dates that shaped who they were. And reminders that they aren't going to be alone anymore. 

_ You're salty like a summer day  
_ _ Kiss the pain away  
_ _ To your radio _

Hours later they return to the hotel, blue eyes immediately following ginger up to his hotel room. No hesitation this time, he knows he wants to spend the night with him. And as many more in the future as he possibly can. They shower one after the other, a small smirk across gingers lips as he realizes blue eyes smells like him. The possessive streak in him purrs as he walks over to him, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him down on the bed.

Ginger slides into his spot behind blue eyes, wrapping his arms around his torso and resting his chin in the divot between his shoulder and neck. Blue eyes grumbles and glares at him over his shoulder, flipping them both around and smirking into his shoulder as he holds ginger. A playful growl as ginger glares back, flipping around so they're face to face again. Blue eyes smirks and tries to flip ginger again so he's the big spoon but ginger struggles against being manhandled. They fight for a few more minutes until ginger smirks, wrapping his arms around blue eyes yet again as they end up in the position they started with. 

_ You take me over  
_ _ I throw you up against the wall _

Returning to work backstage is definitely different. Gone are the awkward silences, glares across rooms, ducking into different rooms. Instead it's pulling each other into quiet corners and secluded areas to steal a few kisses, moments of peace in the whirlwind that are show days. Now, of course they don't always have something every week, and they have to work with other people in the meantime, but they can find each other even in the chaos.

Ginger shoves him into an empty room when no one else is around, a small smirk dancing across his lips. Blue eyes jumps, fists clenching as his body tenses until it recognizes the hands on his arms, relaxing once more. But that doesn't stop him from landing a playful punch on gingers shoulder as he laughs quietly. The ginger shoves him against the wall, shoving their bodies together and lips together.

Blue eyes groans quietly, hands scrambling at the gingers shirt as he pulls him as close as possible. Fighting back in the kiss, he manages to turn them so the ginger's back presses against the cold wall. Ginger smirks and shoves his hands under the others shirt, hands running over his warm skin and settling on his upper back. This continues for a few minutes until blue eyes huffs and pulls back, barely a moment before someone else walks into the room, completely oblivious to what just happened. 

_ We've seen it all before  
_ _ But this one's different  
_ _ It's deliberate _

This time it's blue eyes's turn to surprise ginger, watching as ginger walks around backstage, trying to find someone in charge to tell him how much time he has for a promo this week until he's dragged into a broom closet. At first he struggles until he realizes who grabbed him and he relaxes, glaring at blue eyes in the darkness. A quiet chuckle in response as blue eyes presses their lips together, bodies touching and arms wrapped around each other, limbs all tangled. 

They stay close, kisses getting more and more heated until they force themselves to pull away, else they get interested in doing things they don't have the young joints to pull off in that little amount of space. Panting quietly, they smile and ginger rests his chin on blue eyes's shoulder for a minute, savoring these few stolen moments. A quiet sigh, ginger presses his ear to the door to make sure no one's around as he slips out of the closet, blue eyes not too far behind. 

_ You send me reeling  
_ _ Calling out to you for more _

Late that night, blue eyes shakes ginger awake. Ginger grumbles and blinks open his eyes, blearily looking at the other man who's wide awake. A soft chuckle before he drags ginger out of bed, reminding him of all the long nights they spent around the city together. The ginger just stares at him blankly and flips him off, falling into bed, rolling over, and going back to sleep. Blue eyes bore into him for a minute before he hears snoring again. He laughs quietly and shakes his head before laying down, wrapping his arms around the ginger again. In the morning they wake with their positions reversed, blue eyes being held close. 

_ The value of this moment lives in metaphor  
_ _ Yeah, through it all _

The next night they grab a bottle of whiskey and go to the roof of the hotel, this time a fairly decent quality one rather than the cheap shit they drank as young adults when they didn't care about the burn. They sit with their backs leaning against the ledge at the end of the roof, sharing the bottle and stealing fleeting kisses between swigs. Ginger lays his arm across blue eyes's shoulders to which he rolls his eyes but leans closer to ginger anyway. 

A quiet laugh escapes blue eyes as he looks up at ginger, a soft smile on his face as he remembers one of the nights long ago, stealing booze and running from the cops. It was one of the best nights of his life, not just for the adrenaline rush, but having that much faith in someone else to not fuck it up or turn him in. Sadly those days are behind them, now they're more recognizable figures, and their bodies aren't up for that sort of thing anymore. But it's a memory he'll cherish forever. 

_ Backseat serenade  
_ _ Dizzy hurricane  
_ _ Oh god, I'm sick of sleeping alone _

It takes a ton of willpower for ginger to get up that morning, leaving behind blue eyes in favor of actually working out in the gym, something he neglected the past few days as they got reacquainted with one another. But he knows he has to do it. So with much difficulty he changes into better clothes and leaves a note on the table, pressing a gentle kiss to blue eyes's sleeping forehead before leaving the room.

Blue eyes wakes up and is immediately confused, he doesn't know where his heater went. He sits up and looks around, blinking away sleep as he spots the note on the end table. Rolling his eyes, he contemplates just laying down again and going back to sleep, but the thought of seeing ginger like that forces him up and out of bed. Plus it's probably for the best he works out too now that his injuries are mostly healed. With a sigh he gets ready, leaving the room to follow gingers footsteps.

Ginger looks up from his spot and smiles when he sees his still waking up partner walk in, setting the weights down and going over to kiss him quickly. Blue eyes shoots him a glare and ginger laughs, squeezing his hand before going back to what he was doing. More quiet grumbles from blue eyes as he starts going through his routine, not super happy to be here instead of in bed with ginger. 

_ You're salty like a summer day  
_ _ Kiss the sweat away  
_ _ To your radio _

Ginger stays until blue eyes finishes and they go back to their room, well, mostly. Ginger stops and pins him against the wall in the stairwell, kissing him more and running his hands over him. Unable to stop himself, besides there aren't many people on the twentieth flight of stairs. Quiet laughter from both of them as the ginger pulls back, just resting their foreheads together and staring into each other's eyes. It's reminiscent of stolen moments in dark alleys, back when they were wild and adventurous and didn't have a care in the world other than the other. 

Eventually they part enough to keep walking, sides pressed together with every movement in sync. Familiarity learned from so many long nights of walking together when that's all they could afford to do. They stumble into the hotel room while pressing close together, wrapping their arms around each other and smiling. Ginger sits on the bed and pulls blue eyes into his lap, running his hands over him and softly pressing their lips together, both smiling into it. 

_ Backseat serenade  
_ _ Little hand grenade  
_ _ Oh god, I'm sick of sleeping alone _

The changes are subtle at first, a slightly longer smile here, a less sharp bite there, but over time they grow more and more prominent. More smiles, loving glances across rooms, daydreaming. People close to blue eyes notice how different he is, more caring, less guarded. It's nice, finally seeing him happy after knowing how broken he was mere weeks ago. And they want to keep it that way, make sure their friend never gets hurt again.

Which is why it doesn't come as a surprise to ginger when he's cornered by two burly men, insistent of protecting blue eyes. They saw first hand how unhinged he became, not willing to let him go through that again. Words like daggers, they threaten ginger, making sure this time he's loyal, will in fact stick around and not break his heart again. Ginger swears he won't leave, though he knows that's not enough forever it'll do for now and he escapes, more determined than ever to keep blue eyes close. The man in question looks up at him and ginger waves him off, nothing to be worried about. 

_ You're salty like a summer day  
_ _ Kiss the pain away  
_ _ To your radio _

A smaller man from afar watches ginger, getting a different feeling from him but not able to put his finger on it. He just feels more content, though the skeletal man doesn't know why. Until he sees him and blue eyes in the same room and everything clicks. It's love. A tiny smile crosses his lips, he's glad to see ginger happy after knowing him for almost a year where a black cloud constantly followed him. 

Of course he doesn't know the full story of it, no one except those two know the entire story. But what he does know is he won't let his… what is ginger to him… mentor maybe. Mentor get hurt again. So when he sees blue eyes walking alone he drags him into a spare room, well, tries to drag and mostly gets him in there based on surprise, and glares at him under the face paint. He does his best to sound intimidating, though he gets the impression the other is just laughing at him behind the sparkling eyes. But the skeleton thinks he got the idea, and disappears once more. 

_ Backseat serenade  
_ _ Dizzy hurricane  
_ _ Oh god, I'm sick of sleeping alone _

Ginger paces around, not sure who to go to about the problem he has. For once it's not something he can share with his partner, he needs someone else's opinion. So he goes to the skeleton man, well, more like he comes to the ginger after noticing something was wrong with him. Ginger spills everything to the skeleton, earning a genuine grin in response and instant offer of assistance. A relieved sigh, ginger has no clue what he's doing, but at least he'll have someone around to help him. 

That night after training, ginger tells blue eyes to go out with his friends, that he has things to do and he'll see him later. Blue eyes nods, kissing him quickly before he leaves, ready to relax and spend time with people he hasn't really talked to in a few days. Ginger sighs in relief there wasn't more of a fight, and climbs in his truck with the skeleton, driving them to the nearest jewelry store. 

They walk in and instantly ginger is overwhelmed. There are too many options- how is he supposed to find something in this mess? Luckily the skeleton drags him to the counter, having some idea of what to do and ginger follows, looking at the assortment offered by the store. Upon first glance, nothing stands out, everything too ornate and delicate. He gives the store a cursory glance, yet knows he'll find nothing there. But an idea springs to mind, and he takes the skeleton to another store that has what he needs. 

_ You're salty like a summer day  
_ _ Kiss the sweat away  
_ _ To your radio _

A triumphant ginger walks out of the store with a somewhat confused, somewhat amused skeleton trailing behind. It's not what the skeleton expected, but he supposes nothing about those two is conventional. That is until the ginger gets in the truck to drive back to the hotel and starts talking about his plans. 

It wouldn't be a surprise if it were anyone else: a fancy dinner date at one of the more upscale restaurants and a walk along the beach at sunset is pretty normal. But it's them, and they're not normal. Which is why it shocks skeleton when ginger talks so much about that, he didn't think any of that would be what ginger thought of when planning to propose. Though he doesn't know blue eyes as well as ginger does, has only gotten a few glances from him in the past, so it's possible that plan is fine. What's he to say about any of it when it's not his place. 

_ Backseat serenade  
_ _ Little hand grenade  
_ _ Oh, aren't you sick of sleeping alone? _

Late that night, ginger can't sleep. He glances over at blue eyes, soft smile across his lips as he sees how calm he is, how at peace. And then it hits him- he was going about this all the wrong way. He should've realized earlier, but he was swept up in the romantic ideas of mainstream media. It would be easier to use media as influences, yet it doesn't feel right. It's not them enough. And ginger likes to think he knows what blue eyes would want. So, he changes his plans.

The next morning, ginger smiles and takes blue eyes's hand, dragging him out of the hotel with backpacks already packed. Blue eyes looks around, totally and utterly lost but trusting ginger enough to not protest. Ginger takes him to the airport and pulls him onto a plane, a playful and loving smirk across his lips as he covers the others ears and eyes so he doesn't know where he's going. He steals a kiss once seated, refusing to answer any of the others many questions. 

Two and a half hours later, the flight lands. Ginger keeps a blindfold over blue eyes and covers his ears, pulling him and their bags into a taxi and giving the driver a piece of paper with the destination written on it. He wraps an arm around blue eyes and kisses his cheek, a small chuckle when he hears the grumble of annoyance from his partner. Fifteen or so minutes later he lets him out of the taxi, paying the driver and undoing the blindfold. Revealing the liquor store they stole things from exactly a decade ago. 

__ We're salty on a summer day  
_ Kiss the pain away  
_ __ To your radio

Blue eyes grins wide and looks over at ginger, pulling him in for a kiss before looking back at the store. Ginger smirks and pulls him inside, just walking around the store until they reach the spot they stood all those years ago. Butterflies flutter all around gingers insides but he tries to play it cool, fidgeting with the black brass knuckles hidden in his pocket with an engraving on it, 'fuck the world, it's our life'. 

Ginger gets down on one knee, pulling out the rings, "Listen, I know I left you before, broke your heart and made for the stars. But it was so empty, so lonely up there without you. You're my world, I swear I'll never leave you again. I love you more than anything. I know this is fast, we barely got reunited, but you're my home. I love you too much to let you go ever again. So my dear, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"

_ (Oh god I'm sick of sleeping alone) _

Blue eyes well up with tears, heart fluttering in his chest as he nods quickly, pulling the ginger up and smashing their lips together as the world smiles down on them. 


End file.
